The last minicon
by garlandfruit
Summary: Jack gets turned into a minicon sparkling and trouble ensues. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, it's not mine. If I owned any part of transformers, I would be making cartoons or movies instead of posting stories online.

This story begins in the end of the episode of transformers prime when Optimus got sick…..

Ratchet had given Optimus some medication, and Optimus was beginning to feel better. He should be able to walk soon, and was quickly recovering. For now, Optimus had to rest a bit. But Jack Darby was not so lucky.

Ever since Ratchet had brought Optimus back, Jack had felt sick. But if he said something he might end up being scanned by a certain medical officer. So Jack had been doing his best to keep quiet and act normal. Jack was going to quietly suggest to Miko and Raf that they get out of the way and do something quiet, but his voice

"Jack. How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked while he scanned the sick boy.

"Fine. I just have a frog in my throa-" Jack began, but was cut off by the old experienced medic. The old man trying to scan him was slightly agitated by jack moving his hands as he talked. The fact that jack was obviously lying only further added to Ratchet's frustration.

"Stay still. And why on Cybertron are you lying about your health?" The medic said managing not to shout, but he was getting agitated. Knowing the question Jack would ask, the medic added in a voice slightly showing his agitation- "You made no eye contact. The area under your eyes is red, and so is your nose. Now, what symptoms have you been feeling?"

"Umm…. The ones you just described?" Jack said, hoping Bee wouldn't say how he saw him vomit with the bathroom door open when the scout was in the hall. Jack had told Bee that it was a human bodily function when he saw the young robot about to run off to ask somebody about it. Jack had asked him to keep quiet about it.

Bumblebee began speaking in Cybertronian. By Ratchet's reaction he had told the medic about the incident in the hall.

"Why didn't he- Ok jack, hop on." Ratchet said offering his now gloved hand out to the boy. Not seeing anyway out of this, jack climbed on.

Seeing Ratchet was taking him to Med Bay, Jack had to ask the medic something. This time making eye contact, Jack asked the medic- "What's up with the plastic glove?"

"I'm wearing gloves so as to try and minimize the virus spreading," was the medic's reply. Getting to his giant operating table, he sat jack on the edge.

"Now say 'aw'," the medic said holding a tongue depressor.

"Wait a minute! Do you have to-" Jack began to say, but was cut off by Ratchet sticking the tongue depressor in his mouth.

"This is not a good sign." Ratchet said to himself seeing how Jack's tongue was purple with green polka-dots.

"Hey Arcee, I have the formula for the vaccines I was going to make on the desk. Can you go make them? Miko and Raf get out and stay out of this room. But don't leave Base. And the rest of you, don't you have anything better to do? I will inform you of his state of health when the time comes!" Ratchet said seeing how he now had a small audience.

"Sure." Arcee said as she and the rest of ratchet's 'audience' left.

After Ratchet had scanned Jack a few times, took his temperature, and even took a blood sample (of which Jack had made a big fuss about) Ratchet knew Jack had Cybonic Plague.

The old medic now had Jack lying down on a gurney, sleeping peacefully thanks to medication. Ratchet had told the Autobots in a meeting (minus Miko and Raf, of whom were locked in the Rec. Room under Ratchet's direction,) of Jack's health.

"We have to disinfect everything, and keep the kids in quarantine. If Jack has it, it is likely Miko and Raf have it too. They will need to stay here overnight. Did they take the vaccine?" Ratchet said.

"Yes, but they were oddly quiet about it." Bulkhead said remembering how the kids were oddly quiet about taking a shot. When it came time for Ratchet to update the Autobots vaccines, he was one of the mechs who would run out of the room and only take the shot after a certain amount of threats from the old medic. But the kids just took the vaccine when Arcee handed it out to everybody.

"You make that sound unusual." Ratchet commented in his own special tone.

….. A few hours later…..

Optimus was well enough to walk with Ratchet supporting him, and everybody was happy about it and oddly sad at the same time.

"What happened to Jack?" the leader asked cautiously seeing how one human was missing.

Everybody in the small group assembled passed glances and looked up at Ratchet.

"Jack is infected with Cybonic Plague, and there is not much I can do." Ratchet said, the fact that it was tearing him apart was plain to see.

Optimus was quite alarmed to hear that Jack Darby was sick because of him. "I... He caught it from-" Optimus began but was cut off by Ratchet.

"Optimus, you did not intentionally infect Jack so it is not your fault. It is more my fault because I let the kids stay here. I should've had them evicted from base until you fully recovered and we had everything and everyone completely sanitized. Now Jack is fighting for his life because of me. All I could do was make a human-compatible form of the medication that I gave you and try to ease his pain." The doctor said revealing his breaking heart (spark. Whatever you call it.)

That night Miko and Raf were allowed to go home after being checked for cybonic plague. Jack was stirring at the time of their departure and supposed to wake up soon…

At midnight Jack woke up feeling worse than he ever had before. The Autobots were quietly waiting, hoping Jack may soon be on the road to recovery. The teenager felt very ill, and was about to go back to sleep when he heard Ratchet say, "Are you thirsty?"

"No," was the extremely weak reply as the teen closed his eyes. Then Jack's eyes flew open as he screamed in pain. It hurt everywhere, and he was surrounded by an odd blue light before he blacked out.

Ratchet watched, as he could do nothing to help the teen as he began glowing and screaming. He yearned to do something as the screams stopped and the teen passed out and glowed more, his body changing, but Ratchet knew if he interfered it may end up killing or harming jack worse than the transformation might.

After ten minutes… The glowing stopped and now in Jack's place lay a minicon sparkling. A real live minicon.

"A minicon. After all these years… I thought they died out eons ago." Ratchet said to himself as he began seeing if jack was healthy, functional, and if not how to fix it.

To be continued….

How was it? I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

The Autobots had told Jack's mom that he was staying the night at a friends house, but now they had to do something. Jack would be missed by his family, friends, and various other people. What would they do? Well, that's just what they're having a meeting on now…

"Optimus. What will we tell Jack's mom?" Arcee asked her trusted leader.

"I have an idea, but I can't speak for how well it'll work…."

…. 45 minutes after midnight…..

Optimus was at the house of Jack Darby's family unit. Using his holoform, he knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by a distraught human female. It was June Darby.

"Ms. Darby, something has happened to your son. May you come with me?" Optimus asked showing a fake government ID.

"Of course. But is my son alright?" June Darby asked.

Early Morning…..

The Sparkling awoke and wanted- no needed something he just couldn't put his finger on. The small sparkling, which was bout the same size as a scraplet and a little more than 5 pounds, needed his creators. He couldn't even open his eyes yet, but he knew they should be here. Now June Darby was asleep on the couch, but could a robot baby think a human was his parent?

The Autobots watched as the small robot awoke, knowing that without a creator the small sparkling would be very cranky. Ratchet picked up the minicon, and it let the whole world know he was not happy about it.

"hush, hush. It's ok." Ratchet said softly as he tried to calm down the unhappy baby. After seeing this was futile, he set the sparkling back down on his medical bench. As the sparkling kept on crying, Ratchet had to point out the obvious and say, "He needs his creators. Without them, we all know how cranky he'll be. Maybe if some part of the little one still remembers one or two of us, he'll…"

"So you're saying he may think we're his creators?" Arcee asked as the old medic gave the temporarily blind sparkling a soft plush orange blanket, which seemed to pacify the minicon for now. June Darby of whom was awake since the sparkling of whom was somehow her son had woke her up with his alien cry.

"So how do we get him to think we're his family?" Optimus asked as he watched the newest member of the Autobots hug the blanket feeling insecure and a little scared of the world.

"We could try having everybody say a few words. He should be somewhat calmed by hearing what he thinks is his creator. It looks like all the little one needs right now is someone he can hug and trust…." Ratchet said as he managed to pick up the distressed sparkling who held on to his blanket even tighter now as he was cradled.

As things quieted down, the Autobots decided to pass the sparkling around and say a few calm words. But as he was handed from Ratchet to Arcee and then Bulkhead, when the sparkling had reached Bumblebee it wrapped itself around the elder sparkling's thumb. It gave a Cybertronian chirp as he held on as tightly as he could. Bee looked at the sparkling as he tried to figure out a way to remove the sparkling from his thumb. The sparkling remembered that voice from somewhere, so as far as he knew Bumblebee was family. He was so happy that he even had dropped his blanket!

"Well, it looks like this will be quite a learning experience for you." Optimus almost chuckled in relief as he picked up the plush blanket and handed it to the minicon, of whom wrapped its little arms around as much of Optimus he could reach, chirping happily and a little sleepily. The sparkling knew where his creator was. Everybody was happy that the sparkling had a 'creator'.

The sparkling soon fell asleep in a Minicon-sized berth all of the Autobots had made just for him. The Autobots would raise him just like any other sparkling, and pretty soon he'll be able to run around and talk. That is after he opens his optics…

To be continued…

How was it? I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. To all of those of whom were following the story, I'm sorry Chapter 3 was so short last time; I was still working on it and accidentally posted it. Please enjoy this much longer chapter.

…About 25 days later….

The minicon sparkling could crawl and was quite fond of everybody in base, even Agent Fowler. He is now about knee-high to Raf and is due to open his optics soon. He has recently began crawling, but tries to stay close to whoever is closest at the moment. Well, there is a sadness crawling amongst the base, despite the sparkling's happy unaware state.

The problem is Jack can only eat energon, and the Autobots are about to run out soon. They only have enough to feed the little guy for one more day, and everybody is feeling the squeeze to get more energon even if all of the Autobots are using only gasoline. The Autobots have been searching for more energon for the past 25 days, knowing that Jack would need plenty.

"Optimus. What will we do? We can't let him starve, and he's not old enough to be calibrated to eat gasoline!" Arcee nearly exploded as she looked at her leader, of whom seemed to be more solemn.

"I have no idea, Arcee. You know we are all searching as hard as we can for energon… Ratchet, can he have jet fuel yet? It is close to energon." Optimus said in a way only he could say.

"Optimus. Jack can't even have jet fuel yet. As soon as he opens his optics, his systems will be developed enough to process it." Ratchet said as he cradled the sleeping sparkling in his arms.

"If we raided the Decepticons and filled our subspaces, would that last until then?" Arcee asked.

"Probably. But one of us needs to stay behind with the sparkling and the kids." Ratchet said looking down at the small sparkling.

"How about you Ratchet? You're already holding him, and we need someone with lots of experience to run the ground-bridge while we're gone." Optimus asked.

"Alright Optimus, just as long as you come back with some energon." Ratchet said, sounding like he wanted to go.

Soon as they had the location of the nemesis, Ratchet and the kids were watching the others leave. When Miko acted like she might make a break for it, Ratchet surrounded her in a force field.

"Not this time Miko. This is a dangerous mission and you could get injured or kidnapped if you tag along." Ratchet said in his semi-fussy, semi-strict, Ratchet way as he waited to close the gate as soon as they got across. Once he did this, he let Miko out of the force field.

"But-" Miko began.

"No ifs, buts, or why's about the matter Miko. This isn't up for debate." Ratchet said.

….The Raid…

Being very stealthy and quiet, Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee crept through the corridors of the Nemesis. Once they miraculously made it to a storage room, They filled their subspaces with as much energon as they could carry. Once they had done this, Optimus quietly com-linked Ratchet.

"Ratchet, mission accomplished. We need a ground bridge." Optimus quietly said.

"On the way Optimus." The elderly medic replied.

As soon as the ground-bridge came, they entered in a quick but orderly manner.

At the Autobot's Base, they emptied their subspaces of the energon.

"Good job everybody." Optimus praised. The sparkling, of whom had been peacefully sleeping in Ratchet's arms, woke up when he heard Optimus's voice. The minicon cheeped and lifted its arms in Optimus's direction.

"It looks like somebody missed you while they were sleeping." Ratchet said handing over the sparkling.

"I'm just glad that we can feed him. I never thought feeding a sparkling would ever be a problem, not even in this war. But I think he gave all of us that scare." Optimus said as he rubbed the sparkling's chest and stomach (or tank as I think it's called.)

To be continued.

Well, I hoped you like it. I'm sorry for the mix up, but most of my chapters/stories should be more than 1 paragraph long. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. And yes, Jack is an extremely cute sparkling. I don't describe him well enough, but I'm trying to make him sound as cute as a button. I'm sorry I haven't described him well yet, but I needed to figure out a color. Please Enjoy.

Two weeks after the raid….

Jack's optics could open at any moment, and the Autobots made sure they were at base with a camera and waiting. He was still bout knee-high to Raf, and now 10 pounds. The sparkling had the softest shade of blue on his helm, his chest and back, his shin-guards, the top half of his arms, and on his pelvic plating. He also had the softest tone of grey on his face and hands. Everywhere else on the sparkling's body was white. The sparkling's natural paint job is closest to Ratchet's paint job, except his is unmarked and not dinged up at all. But a sparkling's paint job will often change as they get older in one way or another.

The sparkling had slept in Optimus's Berth snuggled up on the Autobot Leader's chest, due to the fact the sparkling slept better in the night when he snuggled with his adopted creator. He was still sound asleep as Optimus woke up, like usual. The leader smiled at this, and carried the sparkling out into the halls. Optimus went about his one-handed morning routine of cleaning his weapons and going about doing stuff while carrying around the sleeping sparkling, which he has been doing for every morning since Jack became a sparkling.

It was amazing how he slept so soundly, and even more amazing that instead of immediately crying when he was hungry or something like that, the sparkling would make a sign using his hands first. Jack didn't cry too much for this reason. According to June, Jack had done the same thing as a baby.

Ratchet smiled at the sight of Optimus as he checked the baby's tanks. They'd need to be filled here in a bit. Optimus walked up to his medic and asked a question that had been bothering him.

"Ratchet, he doesn't cry much, or too loudly. He sleeps through the night every night. He doesn't try to make a mess of his energon- or anything else. Do you think something is wrong with him?" Optimus said in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

Ratchet quietly chuckled, but he passed his handheld scanner over the sparkling anyway. When it came up green, Ratchet quietly said. "No, I don't think anything is wrong with him. He's just very young, and isn't as outgoing yet. He doesn't cry too loudly because we are always there and able to pick up on the signs before he starts to get too loud, and he's pretty patient for a sparkling his age. He's a blessing, and will grow up to be good tempered." He quietly said as he watched his leader cradle the baby.

"Thank you Ratchet, I was just getting concerned that he was nothing like Bee when he was small. Or any of the other sparklings I've seen in the past." Optimus said.

"When we found Bee, he was older and had been separated from his creators. He was too young to remember what happened, but we did tell him the story… With this little one, he's known us since he can remember." Ratchet said softly and quietly, so as not to wake the sparkling. He called Jack little one or Sparkling, due to the fact Jack may or may not be in there. (Everybody on base does this, even June Darby.)

Later that morning…

Optimus had Jack in his car seat as he sparred with his team mates during training. The Car seat and sparkling were safely on the platform that was designed for humans.

The sparkling woke up and chirped for attention, getting the leader's attention (and the attention of the whole room, basically ending practice.)

Optimus went over and took the sparkling out of his seat.

And then it happened. The sparkling opened his optics, and it was caught on camera. The blue in his optics flickered for a moment as Optimus smiled, getting excited. The sparkling chirped happily at Optimus as he held onto a finger and used it to take a look around.

He happily beeped and chirped at the Autobots as he saw them. He didn't exactly know who they were by sight, but he knew where he was.

Well, by the time Miko and Raf got to base, Jack was busy crawling around exploring the world. He now recognized all of the Autobots on base, all of whom were very happy.

When he first saw the humans the sparkling (of whom was near Ratchet,) went to hide near the medic's foot. Ratchet picked him up, and held him close when he saw why he was hiding behind him. The sparkling was afraid of the humans, having never seen a human before. He knew humans, but he had his optics closed then. Knowing what to do, he began comforting the small metallic baby. "Hush, hush. It's ok. Everything's alright." Ratchet comforted. "There humans, and won't harm you. Its Miko and Raf, remember?" Ratchet said as he motioned Miko and Raf to come over to him.

"Why don't you two say something? He might recognize you then." Ratchet said.

"Hey there." Miko said, tempted to call Jack his human name, but remembering how the Autobots wanted to see if Jack would remember it on his own.

"Hi." Raf simply said.

The sparkling squeaked happily. He knew these creatures.

"Hey, do you want to have your bottle?" Ratchet asked, picking up a baby bottle which had a metal nipple in the shape of a miniature gas pump on it. He had put in a mixture of jet fuel and energon. He knew the sparkling could play until his energon was dangerously low today. Jack eagerly drank it, noting the flavor. He chirped about this, and looked down over Ratchet's knee. How would he get down?

Ratchet chuckled at the small cute sparkling and put him down near the kids. The sparkling chirped, hugged the medic's foot, and began crawling to the kids….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please read and review. As always, Suggestions on all of my stories are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of days, the sparkling was now running around. The sparkling enjoyed taking stuff out and putting it back. He now could follow Optimus basically anywhere now, though he still slept in. He still uses a booster car seat in the car, (he's the same size and the Autobots won't take the chance of him getting hurt) but Optimus now has put a toy in the training room for when the sparkling does wake up during practice, (now mostly wanting attention and a bottle.)

The sparkling felt the oddest need to chew on stuff. Ratchet had made a teething ring from clean scrap metal and given it to the sparkling when Optimus came to him with his problem. The medic says the sparkling felt the need to chew due to the human programming in him, and this really wasn't necessary.

The sparkling was also beginning to talk. He has already said two words. "Oppie" was his first word (he couldn't say Optimus yet.) and "play" was his second.

He couldn't say much more, and was pretty quiet as far as sparklings go. This would soon get him into trouble when he followed Optimus and the others into the groundbridge when they went on a mission against M.E.C.H., to stop them from getting to a Autobot that landed on earth before the Autobots did.

The Autobot was a young medic, named Red Alert. Right after they came to the hit cite, M.E.C.H. appeared. The Autobots weren't about to let themselves be taken that easily. Jack looked around for Optimus in the busy battlefield.

That was when Silas saw the young mech and picked him up. "So, this is what they're like when they're young. He sure is small, but he could prove useful anyway." He said as he began examining the upset and scared metallic baby by feeling his soft metal. That was it, Jack cried like the world was ending. This got the attention of every being there, (hey, Jack could cry loudly when he wanted to.)

"So cute and small. We could easily transport hi-" Silas got no further in his words, all thanks to Ratchet releasing a bunch of sedatives in the air causing Silas and his men to be in a peaceful, drugged, deep slumber. Not long enough for the humans to be caught, but long enough for Jack to be passed onto Optimus and the Autobots to get out of there. The sparkling seemed to be planted on a spot that was above Optimus's spark, even after they got to base.

"Hush, hush. It's ok, I'm here." Optimus said as he held the sparkling close. He was glad that the sparkling was safe and sound. After fifteen minutes of this, the sparkling seemed to quiet down and then wanted to play.

"Play?" The sparkling asked as it bounced up in Optimus's hand and looked the leader in the eye happily.

Optimus looked surprised for a moment. That was rather fast. The leader gave a light chuckle in relief. "Ok. Lets go play." Optimus said throwing the sparkling a foot in the air and catching him. After throwing the sparkling in this playful action of small tosses a few more times, the leader played tag with the sparkling.

To be continued…

Well, I hoped you like it so far. I had originally planned for optimus to be more of Jack's adoptive parent while Jack is a sparkling. Suggestions are welcome, and I'm running out of ideas here. Please read and review.


End file.
